A Rose In The Ashes
by Sellefic Fic
Summary: Don't be late,Miss Granger. Malfoys-even future Malfoys- are NEVER late. - Lucius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: All of HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with her creative toys.**_

* * *

_A Rose In The Ashes_

_ ~O~_

_ Marriage Act of Wizard World 1999 React: _

_ Our Ministry of Magic has brought this for all Purebloods, Halfbloods and Muggleborns to marry whom they are assigned. Purebloods are required to marry Muggleborns or Halfbloods, Halfbloods are required to marry Muggleborns or Purebloods, and Muggleborns are required to marry Purebloods or Halfbloods. Failure to do so Wizard or Witch will be forced to give up their wands, obliviated and remove any traces from the wizarding world and be forced to live among Muggles. Below is your assigned husband;_

_**Lucius Malfoy**__._

_Please arrive at HDoBaM at 8:00 pm at Saturday night for more details of the Marriage Act._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Department of Birth and Marriage, Joseanna K. and Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_ ~O~_

Hermione slowly refolded the parchment letter, her breaths coming in short pants. She looked around her table watching as many other Hogwarts students open their letters. Some crying, or some just staring in disbelief. Her eyes found the Slytherin table looking for the familiar platinum head of hair before looking down; remembering Draco and his mother dead._ Just too many curses from their favored Lord_,Hermione thought bitterly. A black owl with bright grey eyes swooped in and right for her. Her spoon clattered to the floor when the owl landed gracefully own her porridge bowl. Specks of the grey lump landed on her uniform, her cinnamon brown eyes looking at the beautiful owl curiously, yet eyeing it's stretched foot suspiciously. Tentatively, her hand carefully untied the string and watched the rolled-up parchment fall limply by her elbow. The owl, content, now that Hermione stroked his underbelly, fluttered his feathers and gave a beautiful hoot. Her free hand unrolled the letter and read it. With each word, Hermione felt more dread seep into her body. Her eyes welled up but as one fell, the owl hooted once more and flew. Every student and Professor turned at the such rare colored beautiful creature.

* * *

_ Miss Granger,_

_ For the next Hogsmead Trip, you will immediately report _

_ outside Hogwarts Gates at exactly noon for Lunch. Wear something _

_ formal as we will be outing for lunch. You will sleep at the Manor_

_ over the night and in the morning we will talk of the nuptials. Yes,_

_ the Headmistress knows of this already. Pack clothing for three days  
_

_time. I will arrive to pick you up and we will side_ _apparate to our destination._

_ Don't be late,Miss Granger. Malfoys-even future Malfoys- are _

_NEVER__ late._

- Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Hermione paced the small space in her dorm, being Head Girl had its perks._ What am I supposed to do? _She eyed the grandfather clock by her bedroom door and she sighed. 11:30. She hurriedly grabbed her only fancy red leather satchel and lifted it upon her shoulder. Eying the foot length mirror by her bathroom door she smiled at her clothing. A green spider web silk dress that modestly reached her knees, black flats at her feet, and a red dragon hide belt around her waist. Her hair had tamed during fourth and fifth year just slightly enough that it turned into small coiled ringlets that needed to be combed everyday and never be around heat and steam mixed together. She grabbed her wand and placed it in her charmed satchel, hearing it fall to an endless pit before landing with a small thump. Hermione let her eyes roam her room stopping at the sight of a red and gold Gryffindor scarf peeking from her drawer,

_"I fucking adore you.", Hermione blushed at his comment, her voice sore from screaming into the night in the throes of passion. She turned her head meeting his steel green eyes. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. Her eyes stung, and gripped his shoulder. Tears landing on the soft pillow.'"Hey, Mia don't cry. Shh." _

_"Aren't you ever afraid? I'm so scared of loosing you."_

_A long pause fell against the two lovers, the only movements were the silent sobs that racked Hermione Granger's body and the shushing Harry Potter tried to calm his lover."I love you,Hermione." a whisper filled her ears,"And that little guy in there."  
_

_A laugh broke out,"You don't know the gender, Harry."He joined in her laughter,"But I love you, too"_

* * *

Her hand fell onto her stomach, feeling the hardness of the slight bump growing. Not even noticeable yet to the naked eye. She looked at her wristwatch and gasped at the time. five minutes till 12. _Merlin's Beard!_ Hermione rushed out the room and hurried down the spiraling corridors and and passing talkative portraits on her way. Finally reaching the Iron Gates two past noon, Hermione saw the famous Death Eater. She opened the gate, it's creak made Lucius Malfoy turned, his face turned into a sneer,"You are late,Miss Granger." He looked at her attire in distaste but nodded approvingly.

"I'm sorry, Sir." He studied her once again noticing her skin more pale than usual. Her freckles that took over lightly at her cheeks and and nose stood out more. On her left shoulder freckles attacked the skin like a toddler had grabbed a marker and started spotting everywhere non stop. Another wind blew and Hermione shivered.

"Lets apparate already." He reached to grab her hand and before she could protest, they apparated instantly. Once the squeezing stopped, Hermione faltered her step and gripped onto Lucius waist coat. Coughing slightly, Hermione looked to see a fancy and clearly rich muggle resturant up ahead.

"At this instant do let go of me, Miss Granger."

She slowly let go, gaining her balance, cautiously looking up at furious grey eyes."Sorry, ." He growled in fusturation and wrapped a arm around her hip, as they walked up the street towards the resturant, where they would talk of their fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione picked her fork up once again, her entire being uncomfortable with the man in front of her. Her stomach did somersaults all throughout waiting for dinner; not once looking into the steely greys of her betrothed. She stabbed a iceberg leaf of her salad and pushed it around, at least she can pretend that she's eating. "Miss Granger, we are at a restaurant not your home. Enjoy the meal. Eat."

It was an order.

"Sir? About the marr-"

"Take a bite of your salad first." Lucius rose an elegant eyebrow and looked at the mess of greens and dressing on her plate. Watching her closely as she-with a tentative grip and a slight wobble- placed a iceberg drenched in dressing in her opened pink mouth. It didn't look like it's usual crunchy style but a soggy mess.

Hermione struggled to swallow her leaf, before being pregnant she enjoyed eating anything green. Especially iceberg salad with Cesar Dressing. But now that she was three months with her bump showing ,only seemingly looking like she was bloated (if you look closely), all her favorite healthy snacks went down the drain as she usually scarfed the pies, muffins, cake slices, bread the elves made. Especially in the Head Girl and Boy Room kitchen where she baked until her hearts content. Fatting up herself and Blaise Zabini when he usually entered after Quiddictch practice when he'll know his roommate would have desserts ready for him. Sometimes Theo and Goyle would come secretly.

Lucius felt the tell tale sting on his left forearm ,but he ignored it. He glanced up just as he saw Miss Granger swallow,seeing her throat work out the food. He scowled and dropped his own fork on the empty plate. Leaning back he studied her. She was not considered beautiful, not even half-blood pretty. She was a typical woman that you would pass by in Diagon Alley and turn around just to judge. If it was a different scenario in Knockturn Alley, a buffoon would only shag her,"We will get married next week on Tuesday after we speak with the Marriage Head. We would sign the papers binding us,then we would pick the marriage rings at Seoli,a city in the outskirts of Germany. All the required charms that had been placed on us will automatically be placed in the rings we'll buy," Hermione gaped at him,opening her mouth to deny she instantly closed it at Lucius Malfoy's sneering face," You will also stop your schooling. No wife of mine will be at school. Your N.E.W.T.S will be spent at the Manor. Miss Granger?"

Hermione was fuming. She had felt her cheeks aflame with angered heat. Her whole body was flush,"How _dare_ you! I **AM** going to be your wife not property! Look -"

"There is no point in arguing with me. You'll know it will happened sooner or later. After we consummate our marriage," He smirked as she flused more. He would have thought she never has had sex. Not even one orgasm.

"Sir." Hermione pleaded her emotions running high as her lip trembled slightly." I want something _done_ with my life, especially now that I'm-" She caught herself on time. Her tongue felt heavy as she leaned back in her chair, looking away from his emotionless stoic face as tears fell slightly down her chin dripping drop onto her breasts. Lucius followed a tear that ran between her cleavage the dress no doubt putting them together. His thoughts running wild, he could instantly tell her breast were small and would fit in his hands like two tennis balls. With her milky skin no doubt they would have two dusty pink areolas right in the center. Swollen with anticipation. Or swollen when she carried his new child, with all the milk ready for his son. Not like he'll ever make _ it_ his heir. While she was pregnant, he'll just have an affair with a pureblood and accept his bastard child. More than a half-blood.

"Now that you're what?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Granger I will personally crucio you until you tell me." Lucius' tone was deafening and before she could shut up she ruined her secret;"You will _neve_r hurt me or my unborn child!".

Lucius stared at the girl-or woman- now that..no. She was lying. She must be."Miss Granger... I'll doubt _anyone_ would touch. _I'm_ only touching _you_ because we have to consummate this damn marriage the Ministry started up. Who's the fath-"

Hermione stood, reaching into her satchel, she blindly got the loose muggle cash she had and quickly dropped it on the table by Lucius' strong, firm and very large hand,"No one that will concern you, . I- I can't say I don't believe you but trust me, he loves me."

* * *

It was night. Crickets chirping, cockroaches and rats scurried past Hermione as she squealed each time she heard nails scratch the cobble stone or see mountains of the same little demon bugs. She hurried past a drunken hobo and finally made it to the end of the alley. Walking the last alley in Knockturn Alley towards Malfoy Manor.

After abruptly leaving the restaurant she had walked to the park that childrens were heading, all talking animatedly about a carnival up ahead. She had arrived, seeing Deruglum's Carnival knowing well that the Deruglum's family were all squibs except the last son Sealo Deruglum. He was a male version of Luna Lovegood but so funny. He was a Hufflepuff,14 and gay as a thimble. She smiled and headed for a secluded bench from prying eyes. Seeing that the only one was by the forest surrounding the park she had headed. Needless to say, Malfoy's owl had found her._Come home this instant or will go where ever the bloody hell you are and drag you back here! _Huffing, she wrapped her arms around her and she started walking.

Malfoy Manor came into view, dark and scary. So haunting like. She sighed and waited in front of the gates. She'll wait until he came out and got her. At least she hoped.

* * *

_**Hullo! For a picture of Hermione's dress and their future wedding bands + her future engagement ring she'll have to wear as a pureblood society rule on her RIGHT hand.(made it up) visit my page: . **_

_**[I think it'll show the link.]**_

_**I'll be giving ideas on how my future stories will be, shouting out to deviantARTist or how I call them{or others} Devianist, I'll be saying when I'll post up chapters on this fic and if I have multiple. It'll have certain days, I'll be posting a short half a chapter of a story I want you guys to read if it's good on my opinion right after I ask the authors for their permission with the link. So, like If you guys have art for this story which I really hope my stories actually good enough so you can draw for it and you guys can post it on my page. You guys can P.M a questionnaire and I'll answer it on Facebook and before I post it I'll give you a heads up. Thanks guys. Hope you guys review!**_


End file.
